Infernal
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. Ren est l'héritier d'une noble famille ; il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les états d'âme des personnes qui l'entourent. Néanmoins, quand Horohoro semble soudainement se mettre à le haïr, il doit réagir. Avec la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît. [HorohoroxRen]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Infernal**

Depuis quelque temps, Ren ne comprenait plus Horohoro. Non pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment saisi comment réfléchissait (si seulement il en était capable) ce crétin fini mais, jusque-là, il avait toujours plutôt bien géré l'énergumène. _Jusque-là._ Jusqu'à ce que l'autre jeune homme se mette à lui faire ouvertement la gueule sans raison apparente. Ce givré refusait désormais catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, ne lui offrant plus que des regards incendiaires. Le chinois se demandait d'ailleurs comment ses habits pouvaient ne pas avoir encore pris feu tant la colère dans les prunelles de l'ainu était brûlante.

L'héritier Tao commençait à sérieusement s'interroger sur la cause de cette invivable situation. Toutefois, il était trop fier pour requérir aide ou conseils auprès de qui que ce soit. Alors, un jour, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ses serviteurs le virent traverser d'un pas conquérant la demeure familiale, les pans de son ample robe traditionnelle battant au rythme de sa marche, les cordons qui retenaient son chignon volant derrière lui tandis que sa frange ébouriffée laissait entrevoir les éclairs dans ses orbes d'or. Il pénétra dans la chambre de sa cible et en claqua rageusement la porte.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Horohoro, qui n'avait même pas sourcillé devant cette entrée fracassante, ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête posée dans la paume de ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés. Il se redressa lentement, les traits crispés, l'aura glacée. Ses lèvres pincées s'entrouvrirent furtivement.

-Mon problème ?…, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva et rejoignit l'intrus qu'il dominait autant par sa taille que sa carrure. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent assez proches pour que leurs souffles se mêlent. Les pupilles de Ren s'étrécirent tandis que toute son attention convergeait vers la bouche de son interlocuteur. Il ne résista que brièvement à la tentation, oubliant un instant ce pour quoi il était venu, et combla la distance, embrassant ce jeune homme qui lui tapait pourtant si fort sur le système. Cela délia la langue de l'ainu, mais pas d'une manière plaisante. Horohoro sortit les mains de ses poches et repoussa le chinois, le plaquant férocement contre la porte qui en trembla.

-C'est _ça_ mon problème, Ren. Tu me désires. Je te plais au-delà de toute logique, de toute retenue. Mais je ne suis qu'un _corps_. Je le sais depuis le début. J'ai accepté cette relation en toute connaissance de cause. Sauf que j'espérais que ça allait évoluer. Qu'un jour tes motivations changeraient. Mais tu es toi. Entêté et aveugle. Égoïste. Alors mon problème, Ren, c'est que je souhaite être avec toi, mais pas sur un plan purement physique ! Mon problème, Ren, c'est que tu te bornes à me baiser au lieu de me faire l'amour !

Si le commencement de la tirade avait été simplement froid, le ton n'avait fait que s'envenimer et il avait presque craché la dernière phrase. L'héritier Tao en était sans voix. Et après une minute d'un silence abasourdi, il rougit, autant d'embarras que de hargne, répliquant ;

-Putain mais quel con ! Dire que t'as ruminé ça tout seul dans ton coin pendant tout ce temps ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que m'en parler directement aurait été dix fois plus rapide que jouer le sale gosse contrarié ?! Imbécile ! Tu crois que je t'aurais ramené chez moi et que je t'aurais présenté à mon père comme mon amant si je n'avais eu qu'un vulgaire désir pour toi ?! Tu crois que j'aurais pris le risque de me faire battre, traîner dans la boue puis renier pour un _corps_?! Je suis l'héritier de l'illustre famille Tao ! As-tu une vague idée du nombre de demandes en mariage que j'ai refusées et des incidents diplomatiques que j'ai essuyés par la suite pour que nous puissions rester ensemble ?! Abruti ! C'est toi, l'égoïste ! Toi qui attends de moi des déclarations et des mots doux ! Toi qui attends de moi que je sois différent, que je me métamorphose en prince charmant ! Mais je ne serai jamais un romantique ! Et moi, malgré tout, je t'ai accepté, désiré et _aimé_ tel que tu es !

Ren haletait. C'était au tour de son compagnon d'être stupéfait.

-Tu… m'aimes ?…, s'enquit-il, interdit.

-Ta gueule ! Lâche-moi ! Répondit le chinois, hors de lui.

-Tu m'aimes, affirma alors l'autre jeune homme.

-Crève !

-Je t'aime, se « défendit » l'ainu.

-Je m'en fous !

Tous deux se harponnaient encore du regard, cependant, l'héritier Tao avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et celui-ci avait abandonné sa prise précédente afin de le porter en le soutenant fermement d'une étreinte.

-Je t'aime, Ren.

-Va au Diable.

Un rictus se peignit sur les lèvres d'Horohoro, avant de disparaître au profit de quelque chose de plus tendre. Il rétorqua ;

-Il est déjà dans mes bras.

Curieusement, Ren sourit à son tour. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés de l'autre jeune homme et vint lui mordiller l'oreille avant de susurrer ;

-Dans ce cas, vends-moi ton âme…


End file.
